


Lips like sugar

by ohemgeeitscoley



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Cookies, F/M, Fluff, Roommates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohemgeeitscoley/pseuds/ohemgeeitscoley
Summary: Everyone knows that kisses are always a little bit sweeter with some sugar.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	Lips like sugar

Rey wakes up to the overwhelming smell of sugar. She keeps her eyes closed and buries her head deeper into her pillow, desperately trying to hold on to sleep and whatever dream she is having that smells so divine.

Because why else would her apartment smell like something out of a gourmet kitchen before 9 am. 

It takes Rey a little longer than she'll ever admit to really wake up. She stretches her legs out and presses her hands against her headboard while she tries to shake some of the sleep from her body. The smell of sugar doesn't go away. In fact, the smell is somehow getting stronger the more awake she is.

Cookies, Rey realizes, someone is baking cookies.

Getting out of bed, Rey throws on a sweatshirt over the tank top she wore to bed and heads toward the kitchen. 

She can't help the soft smile that spreads across her face at the sight of her roommate standing in the kitchen surrounded by what must be their entire kitchen pulled from the cabinets making cookies.

Rey was half in love with Ben before they moved in together, when she was really nothing more than a lab partner that pushed his buttons. She's been completely in love with him since about week three of living together, which was almost three years. 

And it's because he keeps doing things like this. 

Okay. 

The way he looks while doing things like this may also play a part.

Ben is and has always been absolutely, devastatingly gorgeous. Even now, Ben manages to take her breath away.

He hasn't turned around yet, Rey's not even sure that he realizes that she's awake. He's wearing the grey sweatpants she got him for Christmas last year and a light blue sleep shirt. There is flour all over his shirt. Rey's actually not sure how he managed to get flour on some of the spots on his back.

His hair is half pulled up, Rey knows that Ben hates when his hair won't stay out of his face when he's baking. 

He is stirring the cookie batter in a large bowl. Although, Rey doesn't know why he is making more batter when there are dozens of unfrosted sugar cookies already baked on the island in front of her. 

There's also bowls of homemade icing sitting out and bottles of sprinkles and other decorations sitting out as well.

Rey sits down on a stool at the island and grabs one of the cookies from one of the plates that is filled with assorted shakes of cookies. 

The one she grabs is a tree, the lines are perfectly even and the color of the cookie is a wonderful golden brown. When she first moved in, Rey was always so annoyed with Ben and with how easily things seemed to come to him.

Now, however, she knows that these straight lines and color of the cookie came from Ben's worries that everything needs to be perfect. 

"These look good," Rey says, holding the still warm cookie up. "Did you agree to contribute your office's entire cookie supply for the holiday party or something."

Ben laughs, his hand freezes and stops mixing the batter. He turns around and walks toward the counter, sets the bowl down, and then takes the cookie of Rey's hands.

"Hey!" Rey playfully shouts, stretching her hands out toward the cookie. "I was going to eat that."

Ben rolls his eyes and sets the cookie back down on the plate. "Coffee?" He asks, but he's already moving around the kitchen and grabbing the creamer she likes and her favorite mug and pouring her a cup before she can answer.

He's basically ruined her for other men and he isn't even trying.

"And my cookie," Rey says as she takes the cup from him. "Please."

"It's too early for cookies."

Rey scoffs. "It is never too early for cookies. Especially when you wake up to an apartment full of them." Rey shrugs her shoulders before taking a drink of her coffee. "I don't make the rules. I just enforce them. Besides, I'm sure your coworkers will appreciate knowing I did a taste test."

“They aren’t even ready,” Ben points out, holding up the bare sugar cookie. “I’m pretty sure you spent 20 minutes last night talking about how sugar cookies without frosting should be considered an abomination.”

Rey grimaces, because, yeah, she said that.

“That was yesterday,” Rey notes, taking another drink from her cup. “Before there was an abundance of sugar cookies in my kitchen. Now I feel like I need to try one. For science. Settle the score once and for all, are sugar cookies better without frosting?”

Ben lifts the cookie in hand up, and for a second Rey thinks that he is actually going to hand it to her. But then, at the last second, he pulls his hand back toward his face and takes a giant bite of the cookie.

“You monster,” Rey exclaims, glaring at him. “How could you do that in front of me.”

“They aren’t bad,” Ben says, a few crumbs falling on his chin. He pops the rest of the cookie into his mouth. “I think they’ll be better frosted though.”

“You want help with that?” Rey offers, looking down at the counter again. She reaches out and grabs a small handful of the colorful chocolate balls that are in one bowl. Rey grins as she tosses the handful in her mouth, enjoying a little too much the annoyed look Ben is giving her.

“Are you actually going to help decorate the cookies, or are you just going to eat the candy and frosting while i do all of the work.”

Rey pretends to think about it for a second, lifting a finger up and tapping it against her lips. “Both,” she finally says, moving her coffee cup out of the way. “Definitely both.”

Ben just shakes his head before handing her a roll of parchment paper. Rey moves around easily, stretching pieces of the paper out along the counter top to decorate the cookies on.

“Any sort of theme you are going with?” Rey asks once she starts laying out the cookies on the paper. She sets down a tree, a snowflake, and what she thinks is supposed to be a large ornament. Or a giant ball. 

“Theme?” Ben repeats, glancing over at her from where he is putting the next set of cookies in the oven. “I didn’t think about a theme. Should I have made a theme?”

Rey shrugs, sitting back down on the stool. “I don’t think it’s necessary. I just wanted to make sure I don’t do anything that wouldn’t work with one if you had one picked out.”

Ben finishes setting the timer on the oven and walks over to sit on the stool next to Rey. He picks up the probably an ornament cookie and carefully begins looking at the different frosting colors in front of him.

“Well, now I’m worried I should have picked a theme. Silver and blue? Red and green? How does that work for the Christmas tree? I would think it would still need to be green, but should we only have silver lights on it?” Ben’s words start coming out faster and faster the more he begins to overthink the situation.

“Hey, hey,” Rey starts, taking Ben’s hand in hers. “Stop. No theme. We’ll go wild. I’m talking pink Christmas trees and purple stars. They’ll be a little kitschy, but they will look great and taste good. And really, that’s all anyone should care about when it comes to sugar cookies.”

“Right,” Ben nods once, squeezing Rey’s hand before pulling his back. 

Rey watches as he grabs the white frosting and begins pouring it on the cookie. 

Sometimes Rey likes to let herself imagine what it would be like if she ever actually worked up the courage to tell Ben how she felt about him. In this moment, if she were to look at him, maybe take his face in her hands and blurt out that she is in love with him, would it really be the worst thing in the world? Would he laugh, assume she just meant as a friend, and keep decorating a cookie as if she hadn’t made such a declaration? 

That seems likely.

So, she thinks she would have to follow up telling him that she is in love with him by kissing him. 

“You going to help or just stare at me?” Ben asks and Rey enjoys the way his ears redden when he looks over at her. “I haven’t decorated cookies in… years. I’m feeling very judged right now.”

Rey held her hands up. “This is a judgment free zone.” 

Rey doesn’t add that she’s never decorated homemade cookies before and, therefore, really has no room to judge. Ben already knows that. Rey had mentioned it just around Thanksgiving when Rey caved and watched her first Christmas movie of the year when the two characters decorated cookies together.

Rey grabs the snowflake that is closest to her and begins looking over the different icing options. After a few minutes of debating, Rey grabs the light blue frosting and the silver frosting. “You okay with sharing some of the white frosting with me? Or do you want me to wait until you are done?”

“Oh, no, of course.” Ben moves the frosting bowl closer to the middle of them. “I think there’s more than enough frosting to go around anyway. Plus, it was pretty fun to make, so I’d be okay with making more if we need it.”

Rey starts off with the thicker light blue frosting and carefully places the frosting along the edges of the snowflake. Then, she grabs the thin white icing that Ben had been using and pours it on to the cookie. She waits a few seconds for the frosting to start hardening before moving onto start painting on small silver stars along the main lines of the snowflake. 

“Now who's staring?” Rey asks, glancing over at Ben. Ben looks away almost immediately, but Rey can see the small smile on his mouth and the way he drags his teeth over his bottom lip.

They keep decorating cookies in relative silence after that. Rey notices Ben looking at her for extended periods of time, but she doesn’t say anything. The same way, she thinks, that Ben doesn’t say anything when he notices Rey doing the same thing to him. 

“Thank you for doing this, Ben,” Rey says softly once they are almost finished with the first batch of cookies.

“What do you mean?” Ben asks, as if he doesn’t know exactly what she is trying to say.

“Ben,” Rey sighs, turning in the stool until she is facing him more directly. “This is our third Christmas as roommates. You’ve never, ever volunteered to contribute anything to your office’s holiday party. So, I’m supposed to what, just think that it’s a random coincidence that you volunteer to make Christmas cookies a few weeks after finding out that I’ve never decorated any?”

Ben just stares at her. There’s a mixture of wonder and embarrassment in his expression. Rey has to convince herself that his gaze isn’t actually dropping to her lips. 

But that gets a little harder to do when her gaze drops to his and she’s almost positive that he is moving closer to her.

The timer for the next batch of cookies goes off. 

“I got ‘em,” Rey says, shaking her head as she quickly gets off of the stool and starts toward the oven. 

Ben nods, watching as she walks over to the oven before focusing again on the angel he is trying to work on.

Rey grabs an oven mitt and opens the oven, carefully removing the tray of cookies. She sets the tray down next to the oven. 

“These really look great Ben.” Rey turns the oven off, hanging the oven mitt back up in the cupboard, before walking back over to Ben. “Not going to lie, I had kind of hoped maybe one of them would crack so I’d have an excuse to eat one.”

“Hey, Rey?” Ben twists his body, rotating the stool until he is facing her. He reaches out for her and sets one of hands on her waist. “I’m glad you told me. About wanting to decorate cookies. I want… I want to be the person you tell those things to.”

Rey’s breath catches in her throat as she looks at Ben, with him sitting down he’s only a little bit taller than she is standing. There’s an openness and vulnerability on his face that Rey isn’t expecting to find.

“Well that’s good,” Rey’s laugh is a little breathless. “Since you are the person I tell those things to.”

“That’s not,” Ben starts, shaking his head a bit, his drums his fingers against where they rest on her shirt. “That’s not what I’m trying to say. I know I am that person. I’m trying to tell you that I want to be that person for you because I love you--”

Rey’s pretty sure that Ben isn’t doing talking, and that he probably had more that he wants her to know. But the second that Rey hears Ben Solo say that he loves her, Rey loses all self control that she has ever managed to hold on to and her lips are on his before she can even think twice.

Ben doesn’t seem to mind too much when he wraps his arms around her back and pulls her closer to him.

Rey deepens the kiss, slightly frustrated when she goes to run her hands through Ben's hair and isn't able to. She fiddles with the hair tie holding his hair up, refusing to break the kiss, until the band finally pulls free and his hair falls around her fingers.

Rey isn't even sure where she throws the hair tie, but she does quickly confirm that, yes, Ben does have softer hair than hers. 

"I love you too," Rey half whispers, half moans against Ben's lips when she pulls away to catch her breath. 

By then, Rey is practically sitting on Ben's lap and she's a little concerned that the stool isn't going to hold their weight for much longer.

Ben kisses her the side of her mouth, then her chin, the tip of her nose, and the underside of her jaw before he tips his head down and nips at her neck.

Rey's heart is hammering in her chest by the time Ben pulls away. There's clear adoration in his eyes, and the toothy smile that's spread across his face is everything Rey could have ever hoped for.

"So, we're doing this?" Ben asks, using a finger to gesture between the two of them. "For real?"

"Yeah." Rey nods, running her hand along his jawline. "On one condition."

"What?"

Rey can't help the tiny giggle that escapes her throat before she responds, "I'm going to need to taste test one of those unfrosted cookies. It's kind of a deal breaker for me."

Ben shakes his head and rolls his eyes. But there's a warmth to the gesture and he's laughing under his breath. 

Rey loves it.

She loves him.

He kisses her again, the drag of his lips soft against her own. 

Then, he breathes, his lips brushing against hers with each word, "Whatever you want, sweetheart." 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/ohemgeeitscoley)


End file.
